codexuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosus Incident
Background The Dinosus Incident as it came to be referenced was an attack on a Human Union Colonization effort to the planet Dinosus by the Lumon Empire. Repercussions of the attack saw greater security taken by the Human Union and its concentrations on the war furthering the coming militaristic state of the Union. Report At approximately hours:Year 100 P.U.: Month 5: Day 6 amidst the very beginning weeks of the Lumon Empire War the Union colony ship Surged Exploration ''accompanied by the defensive escort Union Space Fleet service of one Union Corvette; ''Head Hunter ''and the Union Hauler; ''Pantheon ''arrived in system around low orbit of Dinosus. Prior to ship-station dismantle and landing colonial infrastructure to the surface the ''Surged Exploration ''was struck by a high energy close range laser through her forward portside with the beam piercing through to the other side and into the forward most portside of the ''Head Hunter causing extensive significant damage to the hull and forward electrical system. Activating shields the Pantheon accelerated and adjusted pitch to create a defensive shield over the module of the Surged Exploration harboring colonists. Missile fire from the Pantheon detonated against the shield of the Lumon Frigate causing no recordable damage to the enemy ship. Fighters from the Pantheon and Lumon Frgiate battled while the Head Hunter arched over the Colony ship firing salvos of missile fire at the Lumon Frigate and anti-fighter missiles into the dog fight. Reaching full charge and suffering minor shield damage the Lumon Frigate fired its primary energy weapon at the Pantheon with a second shot from its underside gun both ripping into the port hanger bay of the Hauler splitting it from the main body. By now the Surged Exploration had loaded colonists into the two heavy landing ships attached to the ship and attempted to flee to the surface. The Lumon frigate angled towards the transport aiming itself towards the planets surface and fired plasma torpedoes destroying it with ease. This lapse in focus allowed the Pantheon and Head Hunter to deliver devastating missile damage to the Lumon Frigates top mounted energy weapon module severing it from the body. Focusing its firepower on the Hauler the Lumon Fighters began ripping apart the Pantheons hull plating and damaging vital systems. In response the Head Hunter Attempted to draw the Fire of the Lumon Frigate by releasing its minute fighter squadron which slipped behind the Lumon Frigate and bombed its engine bay along with continues missile fire along its exposed internal compartments from the previous damage to the top section. By now twenty minutes of eternity had went by and the Hauler's turret systems had failed taking severe damage by the Lumon Frigate's fighters. Firing off as many weapons at the frigate the Pantheon's power systems fluttered before the ships core erupted leaving behind a charred and motionless husk. Without the Pantheon acting as a shield the Surged Exploration accelerated towards the planet while the Union Corvette closed in on the Lumon frigate ripping open its exposed top section. Moving again against the colony ship which had gained distance from the battle the Lumon Frigate began charging its bottom mounted main energy weapon as the Head Hunter collided with the Lumon Frigates Starboard side firing all of its weapons in the process ripping itself and the Lumon Frigate apart eventually reaching the ships reactor causing both ships to be destroyed. The mostly charged energy shot of the Lumon frigate fired at an altered trajectory and pierced the colony ship's starboard engines and ripping off one of its larger solar sails. The Colony ship plummeted semi-controlled through the planets atmosphere along with the severed port hanger of the now deceased Pantheon Hauler. Results Trivia * One of the fighter pilots who had not yet arrived into his fighter aboard the Pantheon when its Port Hanger was severed from the Hauler's main body was able to survive within the hangers maintenance corridor within the hull. Pilot survived atmospheric reentry and landing on the surface of Dinosus and was able to be rescued. * The Surged Exploration successfully landed in a shallow silt river causing minimal damage and optimal survival under the extensive conditions of its approach. * Dinosus was colonized by the Surged exploration even after its traumatic start. Dinosus remained unscathed for the remainder of the war. Category:Human Union Category:Knights World Universe